With You Again
by KagomendInuyasha
Summary: Kagome has come to Shikon High to meet up with her bestfriend, and try to compromise with her cousin. When Kagome remembers Inuyasha as her former sweet heart, do flames start up again? Read & Review;


Hi! I've started a new story, and deleted a few of my other ones. Btw; This chapter starts off with a slight lemon. But I hope you like, and please review if you red.

--KagomendInuyasha;

* * *

"Dont stop." Kikyo lips parted as her moans esculated as her boyfriend teased her with his fingers; She reached for his ears, that sat alert on the top of his head. She bucked against his fingers, her climax slowly dripping over his fingers. He pulled his clawed fingers out of her, pressing them against her lips. She looked at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her tongue whipped out of her mouth, licking the clear substance off his fingers. He stood, pulling out his manhood and pushing it into her. Her moans esculated as wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mhm Kouga."

* * *

"Have you guys seen the new girl?" Miroku asked his friends, his violet eyes waiting for their reaction. He licked his lips, sucking his teeth. "She's bangin'" He said before earning a slap from his bestfriend. He looked over at her, rubbing his cheek with a toothy grin. "But shes nothing like my dear Sango." He said, his eyes twinkling anime style.

"Shush Miroku." She said before looking over at the lunch room doors, her eyes widened at the sight of the girl that had just walked threw them. "Kagome?!" She cried out running over to the girl with her arms wide open. Kagome's head jerked to the right, running to the female that had just called her name. Miroku stood pointing at Kagome "Thats her." He said walking up to join Sango at Kagomes side.

* * *

"Kikyo what is your problem?" Inuyasha asked her, his hands on either side of her face as she leaned against a locker. Kikyo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms causing her breast to almost fall out her shirt. She turned her eyes from him to the wolf demon that was waiting for her. "I cant be with you anymore, you dont satisfy my needs." She said placing her hands against his chest and giving it a gentle push;

"Oh so we're done?" Inuyasha said stepping back from her, she nodded; And he turned on his heel walking away. "You'll come crying back." He said before turning the corner and entering the lunchroom. He went to sit at the usual table he shared with his bestfriends;

* * *

Sango and Kagome chattered on about how each other had changed before Inuyasha approached. "Whos she?" He asked in a brash tone. Causing Kagome's head to snap in his direction. "Im Kagome. Who are you?" She asked, her eyes giving him a quick glance over. White hair, Gold eyes, puppy ears. "Hanyou." She said in a low voice;

"Inuyasha." Sango said in a stern voice, making him drop his jaws in disbelief. "What did I do?!" He asked pounding his fist into the glass table. "Be Nice."

He 'keh'ed' and turned in his seat, his eyes shifted to Kikyo's who was looking at Kagome in shock. Kagome sighed in content, before her gaze met the females sitting across the lunchroom from her. Kikyo walked over to their table in a rush, her finger pointing accusingly at Kagome. "What are **you** doing here?" She shrieked, causing Kagome to blink a few times.

"Oh dear cousin, is that how you speak to someone who saved your life?" Kagome spoke gently, though the hate she had for her cousin came out in every word. She tilted her head in an innocent way. "Your not pure." Kagome stated, blinking her eyes. "You betrayed your family."

"Shut up Kagome." Kikyo spat, her eyes blazing with fire, Kagome smiled sweetly at her cousin before reaching out and ripping the necklace off her neck. Kikyo gasped, her right hand flying up to her neck. "Get away from my table before I am forced to take worst actions." Kagome said before dropping the necklace in her purse.

* * *

Kikyo shrieked again before taking her leave, everyone at the table stared at Kagome to Kikyo and Kikyo to Kagome. "Long story short, my family are powerful priest and priestesses. And we believe in marriage before sex. Kikyo has believed in other nonsense, so I had to take away her charm." Kagome reached up, her fingers playing with the jewel that hung from her neck.

Everyone's gaze turned to Kikyo's table, who was being comforted by her bestfriends. Kagome let out a sigh. "Let the games began." She mumbled to herself, before taking a bit out of her sandwich.

* * *

"Shes a bitch, did you see how she did her poor **cousin** infront of the entire school?" "Pure my ass, that girl is **tainted**." "Shes **evil**" Kagome rolled her eyes as the rumors spilled about how she took Kikyo's pride. She looked down at her watch on her left arm, the diamonds around it shined in the sun. '_1:47 _' She smiled gently, as she approached Inuyasha, tapping his shoulder.

"Have you seen Sango?" She asked, her bangs flying from the sudden wind. Inuyasha pointed ahead to an fuming girl that was approaching. "Lecher!" She said pushing past Kagome and Inuyasha. "Thanks!" Kagome said turning around and running to catch up with the aggrivated female. She placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Sango to stop and turn at her. From a distant a voice called out,

"My Dear Sango, I just had to feel the smooth curve!" Sango eyes blazed as she charged back towards the male, her war cry evidently heard.

"AHHHHH!" She gripped him by his shirt, her hand hitting him across the face, forcing it to the left, then she swung again, his head turning to the right.

"Miroku Miroku" Inuyasha said his head dropping in shame, he let out a slight smirk; Which fell when Kagome approached. Her smile dropped as Sango continued to beat on Miroku;

"When did she get like this?" Kagome asked herself as Sango fixed her shirt walking back over.

"6 years ago." Inuyasha said threw gritted teeth. Miroku stood, his front tooth missing, his nose bleeding and his eyes blackened out. "Im okay!"

* * *

The drive home was slightly tense, with Inuyasha driving; Miroku blacked out after standing up, Kagome and a fuming Sango in the back. Kagome eyes fell upon the to dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head. They twitched at the slight movement; She smiled gently, her hand rising against her will and rubbing them gently.

Suddenly the car stopped and Inuyasha turned around facing the innocent teen. She let out a slight nervous laugh; She turned her head and looked at his dashboard, noting a picture. "Hey Inuyasha, I can I see that picture?" She asked as the car began moving again; He groaned reaching for it and handing it to her.

She smiled gently at the faces in the picture. Miroku had a slap mark on his face but he was smiling, Sango face was red, but she had a slight smile on; Inuyasha was just smiling and there was a girl beside him making a face. "Hey Inuyasha who's this girl?"

"Her name was Kanome.." He said his voice drifting off as if he was trying to desperately remember. Kagome pulled out her wallet and pulled the picture out.

"No Inuyasha, her name was Kagome, Im that girl." And once again the car jerked to a stop.

* * *

**Hope you liked ;D**

**I hope you review;**


End file.
